metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Snake (food)
In Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater, in order to survive, the player must eat food. This article contains information about the snakes in the game. Eating a Snake in the HD collection will unlock the achievement/trophy "Snake Eater", while capturing all the Snake in the game will unlock "Charmer", referring to the position of playing a flute to a Cobra in India to "charm" it. Coral Snake *Ration Name: SNAKE D *Initial Taste: Tasty *Danger Level: Medium *Stamina Recovery: Moderate *Capture: Yes The Coral Snake is a venomous snake that originally hails from the Americas. Its venom is a very potent neurotoxin. The colorful red and black patterns on the coral snake are a warning sign. Apparently, the bright, flashy colors and pattern let other animals know that it carries a deadly poison. That keeps them from attacking. There are many animals that mimic the colors of known poisonous animals as a defense. By mimicking other poisonous creatures, they increase their own chances of survival. There is another non-poisonous snake called the Milk Snake that borrows its coloring from the coral snake. Giant Anaconda *Ration Name: SNAKE G *Initial Taste: Tasty *Danger Level: Low *Stamina Recovery: High *Capture: Yes The Giant Anaconda is believed to be the largest snake in the world in terms of weight and diameter. It is not poisonous, but its large size makes it extremely powerful. They say it even eats crocodiles. Its only natural predator is man. Green Tree Python *Ration Name: SNAKE F *Initial Taste: Fairly Tasty *Danger Level: Low *Stamina Recovery: Moderate *Capture: Yes The Green Tree Python is not venomous, so there is no need to worry. It is fairly docile, too, so it is not likely to attack. The Green Tree Python originally comes from Australia and New Zealand. It is one of the first snakes in the game (found hanging from a tree in Dremuchij East during Operation Snake Eater), and is also one of the last, hanging in Rokovoj Bereg. King Cobra *Ration Name: SNAKE A *Initial Taste: Outstanding *Danger Level: Medium *Stamina Recovery: High *Capture: Yes The King Cobra is the world's largest venomous snake. Its large size means that it has a lot of venom to inject. One bite is supposedly enough to kill an elephant. And it is extremely vicious as well. The King Cobra's diet consists mostly of other snakes - including a certain naked one. Just like its cousins, it is easy to catch, tastes good and gives good stamina recovery. The King Cobra can first be found in Dremuchij North during Operation Snake Eater, and appears last in Bolshaya Past Crevice. Milk Snake *Ration Name: SNAKE E *Initial Taste: Bad *Danger Level: Low *Stamina Recovery: Minimal *Capture: Yes The Milk Snake closely resembles the Coral Snake, but it is actually not venomous. However, it is much more docile and will not attack Naked Snake. It also tastes very bad, as opposed to the tastier Coral Snake. It is first found in Chyornyj Prud, where it is easily confused with the coral snake, and is last found in the Graniny Gorki Lab Exterior. A good way to tell the Milk Snake and Coral snake apart is using the poem "If red touches yellow, you're a dead fellow. If red touches black, you're okay Jack." Reticulated Python *Ration Name: SNAKE H *Initial Taste: Tasty *Danger Level: Low *Stamina Recovery: Moderate *Capture: Yes The Reticulated Python is said to be the longest snake in the world. The biggest ones can grow up to 10 meters in length. Although they are not poisonous, they are still very dangerous, and care should be taken around them. They have a highly ferocious temperament, and they can swallow whole even large animals like deer and pigs. Their most distinguishing feature is the mesh pattern of their scales. This pattern acts as a highly effective natural camouflage. It is by far the most common snake in the game, and one of the most common animals. It restores a good portion of stamina, and is rather easy to catch. The Reticulated Python can be first found in Dremuchij South, and is last found in Zaozyorje North. When asked about its flavor by Para-Medic, she calls Snake a "cannibal." This is the first type of snake to appear in the game, and also the most common. Taiwanese Cobra *Ration Name: SNAKE B *Initial Taste: Tasty *Danger Level: Medium *Stamina Recovery: Moderate *Capture: Yes The Taiwanese Cobra is native to Taiwan and southern China. It is quite vicious, and carries a potent neurotoxin in its fangs. It can first be found in the Chyornaya Peschera Cave Branch, and is last found in the Graniny Gorki Lab Exterior. The Taiwanese Cobra can, like other obtainable snakes, be equipped and thrown at various enemies. Thai Cobra *Ration Name: SNAKE C *Initial Taste: Fairly Tasty *Danger Level: Medium *Stamina Recovery: Moderate *Capture: Yes The Thai Cobra is a large venomous snake that carries an extremely potent neurotoxin. The Thai Cobra originally comes from Indochina, Thailand, and southern China. The ones in Tselinoyarsk were probably imported as pets and research subjects before they escaped and turned feral. It is first seen in the Chyornaya Peschera Cave Entrance, and appears last on the Krasnogorje Mountainside where it is very useful for throwing at guards. Les Enfants Terrible *Ration Name: SNAKE I/J/K *Initial Taste: Outstanding *Danger Level: None *Stamina Recovery: Full Bar *Capture: Yes In Rokovoj Bereg, three silver-white snakes can be found lurking near each of the logs. Their names are Solid, Liquid and Solidus. They taste outstanding but are very difficult to capture (more specifically, very difficult to find amongst the white flowers). Nevertheless, their capture is essential for the "Markhor" ranking (see Secrets). Tsuchinoko *Ration Name: TCHNKO *Initial Taste: Outstanding *Danger level: None *Stamina Recovery: High *Capture: Yes A Tsuchinoko is a mysterious snake found in Japan (and, evidently, the Soviet Union). Interestingly, it has never been caught, being a legend on par with Bigfoot. The body is about as thick as a beer bottle, and the tail tapers off to a point. It doesn't slither around like other snakes, but rather goes in a straight line like an inchworm. Sometimes it even jumps several yards at a time. It has sinister looking eyes, and it can even blink and move its eyes around. It has also been known to snore, cry, and stand up straight on its tail. It can, initially, only be captured in one area: Graniny Gorki South. Even then, it is undetectable by radar and invisible to the naked eye. It must be captured via mousetrap; after Snake leaves the area and returns, there is a chance that any previously laid mousetrap will contain it. After Snake is captured and tortured by Volgin, he will be stripped of his equipment and all his food. The Tsuchinoko can be recaptured later in Tikhogornyj after the meeting with EVA (it is now visible and can be captured by any means), but only if it was previously captured before the torture. If the game is completed with a Tsuchinoko in Snake's inventory, the player will be awarded the Infinity Face Paint. Category:Animals Category:MGS3 Food